At the Carnival
by Scully22
Summary: Mulder takes Scully to a Halloween Party at a Carnival where he introduces her as a girlfriend.
1. the question

**October 30th- 8 a.m.**

Scully walked into Mulder's office leisurely, but was surprised when he stood up and hugged her tightly. She couldn't breathe, "Mulder…"

"I'm sorry," Mulder smiled as he let go and sat back down at his desk.

"Well, what was all that about?" Scully wondered as she sat in a chair in front of his desk. Mulder sat a minute, thinking, "What are you doing tonight, Scully?" He asked completely ignoring her previous question.

Scully coked one of her eyebrows, "Why?" Mulder's mouth dropped, "Scully! It's Halloween!" Scully took in a deep breath, now understanding.

"…Because if you don't…" Mulder was interrupted, "No Mulder. I just want to go home and relax and catch up on some work."

"Come on Scully, you always work, you need a break. "Scully just stared at him.

"Please" Mulder pouted like a little boy would. Scully looked away with a small smile forming, "Thanks but no thanks Mulder." She got out a file, "Now can we please work!"   


**October 30th 5 p.m.**

Scully sat on her couch, her lap top on her lap. The apartment was lit up so trick or treaters could come, she always loved giving out candy. Her first ones started arriving at around five thirty, and she was happy to see all the little doctors, and nurses, and little police officers.

She opened the door to two small kids wearing alien costumes at one point. She smiled, the kids reminded her of Mulder. As she gave the candy out her mind wandered. She could just imagine Mulder as a father, dressing up his kids in the same sort of alien suits. But before she realized it Mulder was standing in her doorway. She almost handed him some candy, when she realized it was him.

"Well, where's my candy?" Mulder smiled. Scully looked away grinning.

"Come on lady, I want some candy," Mulder smirked as he took a step closer. Scully took out a piece from the bowl slowly, and as he went to take it she threw it at him. Mulder was shocked and took off after her as she ran into her apartment.

She ran around her coffee table, and he stood on the opposite side of her. Scully smiled as he tried to figure out which way to attack from. Finally he dashed one way, as he gained on her, she turned around, grabbed the bowl of candy off the table and threw the candy from within it at him. He ducked and grabbed her by her waist. They fell onto her couch, both laughing excitedly.

"Mulder…" Scully tried to calm her laughter. "Huh?" Mulder still laughed. She smiled wider as she spoke, "I think I'm sitting on a piece of candy."   


**TBC**  



	2. the news

**October 30th 6:30 p.m.**

The two had calmed and were sitting on the couch. They were actually chatting about things they usually didn't, and it was nice. But soon another trick or treater came, and after quickly gathering all the candy from the floor, they ran to the door.

It was a group of young boys and girls, and a mother who stood behind the pack, to escort them safely around. Scully hugged the bowl again, and Mulder took the pieces of candy out. He smiled at the small children as he gave them pieces of candy, an extra piece went to the one in the alien suit. After the group left, and Mulder walked back in her apartment, Scully followed with a smile. She sat down next to him on the couch again, resting the bowl on the table, keeping her smile. Finally Mulder turned to her, "What are you smiling about?" She hadn't realized it was so apparent, and she turned to face him better.

"Just how you were with those kids," She stated leisurely. Mulder frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean come on Mulder, there isn't a lot of times I see you around children. And now, that I have, you're a lot better with them then I thought you would be, that's all." He nodded, "A lot of people think that for some reason."

The two sat in silence for a minute, until Scully frowned and turned toward him again, "Wait a minute. What are you doing here anyway?" Mulder smiled, "I was waiting for you to ask. I'm taking you some place."

"Where?" Scully asked firmly. "You'll see. It's like a Halloween party, it starts at nine, and goes till the early morning," Mulder grinned. "No I have to—"

"I know you have to work. But that's taken care of. I asked Skinner if he'd give us the day off tomorrow, and he said yes," Mulder seemed proud of himself. Scully lifted her head up and looked at him with her eyebrow up again.

"I know you better then you think I do." Scully nodded, he must've. "So why are we going to this particular Halloween party?" She wondered. Mulder smiled again, "I'm glad you asked. Ever since I was about sixteen I've gone to this same party. A lot of my friends, my only friends, are going to be there. It's like a reunion." Scully nodded, she was up for it.

**TBC**


	3. persuasion

**October 30th 7:30 p.m.**

The two continued to talk and joke around. Mulder showed her some impressions of people around the office, and they even started a small game of charades.

Scully frowned as Mulder ran around screaming. "Who's that suppose to be?" she asked. Mulder continued. She wasn't getting it. Finally he spoke, mimicking her, "Well Mulder, I think chasing nonexistent alien beings is a little absurd." Scully's mouth dropped, "I don't sound like that!" she got up and hit him roughly on the shoulder. They started to play around a little when the door bell rang again.

"Give me that," Scully demanded as Mulder took the bowl. He finally gave it to her and they opened the door smiling and laughing. This time the group of trick or treaters were older. Mulder addressed them older and handed the candy out acting like a tough guy, Scully tried to hold back her laughter.

All the boys ran off, except the girl, she just stared at Mulder. Mulder looked at Scully, not understanding, and Scully, speaking through her teeth said, "I think she has a crush on you." Mulder nodded understanding now, but he still didn't know what to say. Soon enough they heard the boys calling for their sister and she sighed looking at Mulder.

"You're a lucky wife," the teenage girl said to Scully before walking off in a daze. Scully frowned, "Was she talking to me?"

"Well do you see any other of my wives around?" Mulder smiled. Scully threw another piece of candy at him.

**October 30th 8:45 p.m.**

Scully sat at her computer, working again, while Mulder changed into his costume. Scully was surprised when Mulder came out in different clothes. He had a white t-shirt on and black pants and a large toy gun in his hands. "Mulder, please, you didn't have to dress up for me." Mulder smiled then threw a plastic bag at her.

"And this is…" Scully started to open in, "oh, no Mulder. It's good enough for me to go with you, but I'm not dressing up…" Mulder smiled, "for me Scully?" She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Only for you, only for you Mulder."

When she came back out, her white shirt tucked into black pants like his, she turned to Mulder, "So what is this costume supposed to be anyway?" Mulder smiled again as he stood up. He walked around her, making sure her costume was perfect. Scully cocked her eye brow once more as he came around the front of her.

"Scully you seem to surprise me every time." Scully's eyebrow started slowly to disappear into a frown, "What do you mean?"

He softly put his hand on her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, "What I mean is, no matter how ugly a costume I give you… you always manage to make it uglier." Scully grew wide-eyed, "Mulder! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted as he ran off laughing. She ran after him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Scully, its me Mulder, you really think you pressing your body against mine is torture?" he asked with a grin. Scully back away angered, then, being as smart as she is, came up with a proposition.

"Well Mulder I know tonight is important to you, so I could always just stay home and work on my lap top." She could see she hurt Mulder then she thought she would, he didn't seem to be faking. "Well Scully you don't have to go you know, it's only if you want to."

Scully took a step forward, lightly putting her hand on Mulder's forearm, "I'd rather go to hell with you and beyond, then stay here alone, and we've definitely been a lot worse places then hell." She watched as a smile crept on Mulder's lips. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently, she involuntarily closed her eyes. "Thanks for going with me Scully." Scully nodded, "We should probably get going." Mulder agreed and the two left for the carnival-reunion.

**TBC**  



	4. Ferris

**October 30****th 9:30 p.m.**

"Wow this is bigger then I thought it would be," Scully looked up at the rides, and lights and colorfulness. Mulder smiled, "Glad you like it." They walked around for awhile, Mulder pointed out people and told her who and where they came from. A lot of people had been going every year, like Mulder.

"Oh my god! It's Greg! He hasn't been in a couple years!" Mulder approached a man from behind. He leaned in close and whispered something that Scully couldn't make out and the man turned around with a smile, "Fox!" The two men hugged.

"Fox?" Scully mumbled, surprised he was called that. The man turned to face Scully after a second, "And who is this lovely lady?"

Mulder smiled as he put his arm over Scully's shoulders, "My girlfriend, Dana." Scully had been in the act of shaking Greg's hand, and froze for a slight second, then faked smiled. She looked up at Mulder a little wide-eyed but he just ignored it and continued talking.

"Hey have you seen Jim?" Greg asked. Mulder shook his head, "I heard he's engaged." A large smile grew on Greg's face, "he is, and his girl is a complete bab… she has a nice personality," Greg corrected for Scully. Mulder smiled, "Don't worry about my girl, she understands the beauty of both sexes." Scully frowned then smiled as best she could for Greg.

After a few minutes of chatting, Greg had to go, and after he did Scully pulled away from Mulder. "I can explain," Mulder began but Scully interrupted, "No Mulder, I don't even want to hear it. I won't see these people ever again anyway…" Mulder smiled, and they continued to walk around the carnival.

A few times he tried to hold Scully's hand but she would pull away. Finally as they were getting off a ride Mulder tricked Scully to go on, Mulder spotted Jim. He grabbed Scully's hand and jogged over to him.

"Fox!" Jim smiled as they half hugged. Mulder put his arm around Scully again, "nice seeing you Jim!" Jim smiled agreeing, "Who's this?"

Mulder's smile widened, "This is my girlfriend Dana." Jim nodded with a smile, "Nice meeting you." Scully nodded the same.

The two men started chatting about things, and slowly Mulder's hand had slid off of Scully's shoulders. She felt like she could breathe again, she was so much smaller then him that it got tiring. Scully kind of looked around, staying with the men, but letting her mind drift. When Mulder could tell she was getting bored he slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him a little startled but a smile crept up on her lips.

Jim invited Mulder to go back stage and check out some of the new equipment he had bought for the air show. Mulder turned to Scully, asking if it was ok, like they were an actual couple. Scully nodded and said she'd just look around. She was extra surprised when he leaned in and kissed her cheek before he left.

She watched the two men walk off and another smile came on her face. She was happy for Mulder, happy he had close friends that could relate to him better then she could.

She walked in front of a Ferris wheel, she had always been scared of them as a kid, but decided to give it a try. She had to have a partner to go on with and a woman who was also alone got in the seat with her. The two started to talk.

"I'm Scu—Dana."

"Lucy," the woman said.

"So you been here before?" Scully asked.

"Yeah many times, my husband runs it."

"Oh? You're husband's name isn't Jim by any chance, is it?" The woman smiled, "yeah that's him! You know him?"

"My part—my boyfriend is good friends with him."

"Have you been here before?" Lucy asked her.

"No, I haven't"

"I didn't think so, I can tell."

"You can tell?" Scully wondered.

"Yeah I have a gift, and curse, for telling what people are thinking. Not like psychic but I just know."

"Really?" Scully was interested.

"Want me to tell you something about you?" Scully nodded, it might be fun, if not fun it would help the time go by.

"Ok, well… hmm… first's things first, I can tell you don't celebrate Halloween much… by the looks of it, you didn't have anyone to spend Halloween with…" Scully was impressed so far.

"Lets see, you and you're boyfriend haven't been together long. You're still really shy about small things, a lot of things to do with touch… you're afraid to say how much you care for him, maybe because you're afraid to let go… you don't want him to know that you care so much… I hope I'm not offending you in any way," the woman was worried. Scully shook her head, she had a moment for loss of words, "go on."

"Hmm… it looks like you're afraid to get hurt, but you're more afraid of losing him all together. You don't want to give you're self to him, because if you do you're afraid he may not care for you as much if he knows who you really are inside…" the woman slowed down, "I think that's about all I can get out of you for now." Scully was more impressed, how did this woman know so well?

"What should I do?" Scully wanted advice, which she rarely asked for.

"Don't be so afraid. If he cares for you not just as girlfriend, which it seems he does, then I wouldn't be so afraid. Let him hold you're hand, or put his arms around you. Maybe even let him kiss you… if you don't do those things you'll never know if waiting is the right thing to do." Scully was a little surprised, how did she know that Mulder tried to hold her hand, that he kissed her, that he put his arm around her and that she didn't do the same to him.

Before she was able to ask more questions the ride came to a stop. She got out after thanking the woman and she figured she'd see her before the end of the night. After Scully brushed her self off and looked up she realized Mulder was leaning against the railing waiting for her.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked as she approached him. Scully smiled, "How long you been here?" Mulder looked at his watch, "just a few minutes. Come on lets go find something to eat."

** TBC**


	5. the chance

**October 30th** **10:20 p.m.**

The two walked around for a bit, looking at different games, trying to find a good place to sit down and eat. This time, Scully guessed because his friends weren't around, Mulder didn't try to hold her hand. But she wanted him to. She debated over and over if she should or shouldn't, what would happen if she did or didn't, etc. Finally the two started getting really hungry, and Mulder suggested they head toward the front, where most the restaurants were. On their way there Scully still debated until she felt Mulder slip his hand into hers. She froze for a minute. She didn't know if she should hold back or just let him hold on to her. She came to a conclusion finally but it was too late and he let go of her hand.

"Here," Mulder pointed out. They sat at a table outside, among others, where a dance floor was. After they snacked a little bit Mulder stood. Scully frowned as he came around next to her, "Want to dance?" he asked shyly. Scully got up smiling, setting her napkin down, then following him to the dance floor. The music was slow, like it had been all night.

At first she felt uncomfortable, but once he wrapped one arm around her and folded his fingers into hers with the other she felt relaxed. As the song went on she stood closer. Just as a new song started she laid her head on his chest, they were barely moving now. Mulder moved the hand on her back to her neck. He rested his hand there, not wanting her to leave her position, and she had no plans off doing so. She closed her eyes finally and it felt as though they were on a cloud.

Mulder shut his eyes soon after, he didn't need to know where to dance around, they were practically just standing anyway.

"Scully," Mulder finally said, his voice vibrating into her body.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I dragged you here, and I'm sorry I said you were my girlfriend. I always wanted to impress these guys, and I couldn't impress them more by having you here. But it was selfish…"

"Mulder, I know you wanted me here to impress them. I know that. And its ok, I would have used you just the same," she smiled as she lifted her head from his chest with a smile. He smiled back.

She wanted more then anything to lay her head back on his chest, but she had looked at a large clock near one of the restaurants and if they didn't go they'd miss the air show.

**October 30th** **11:00 p.m.**

Mulder had grabbed on to Scully's hand again as he led her through the stadium, going to seats he obviously liked. They had grabbed a blanket from the office, which they sold for cheep, and they sat on it.

Scully turned to Mulder, "I thought it started at twelve." Mulder nodded, "it does, but they usually do a small fun show before hand." She nodded. They had to wait for fifteen minutes or so and meanwhile she had sat closer to him. He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and she rested her head on one of his. It really felt like they were a couple.

Finally a man in a dark suit came out on the stage with a microphone and a wand. His assistants brought a box with blades. The man then spoke, "Welcome ladies and gentleman, ghost and Gould's, monsters and witches! Welcome to El Carnival! I will be your host and before we get started with our air show," the audience cheered, "we will be performing a fun magic trick!"

A man in a costume stood off stage waiting for his q, when Jim approached him, "Pick the woman in seat A23" The man nodded, then ran off on stage when he heard his q. It was his job to find an audience member to be sliced on stage. He ran up and down isles in his scary costume until he reached Scully. He reached out to her and she grabbed onto Mulder. The man grabbed her wrist and as he brought her down stage with him, she pulled Mulder along too. Mulder laughed as did Scully.

When they reached the stage the monster-man ran off and Scully stood next to Mulder with a large smile on her face, and her arm wrapped around his. "Welcome Miss Red head!" the host greeted him, "What are your names?"

Mulder spoke for her, "I'm Fox and this is Dana." The host smiled, "ah! Very nice! Fox and Dana. Are you two married? Have Kids?" Scully shook her head, "no".

The host nodded, "Well it looks like we have two fiancés!" the host thought that's what Scully meant. "Well not yet," Mulder smiled as he spoke into the microphone.

"Not yet?" the host looked out into the audience, "maybe we should listen to what Fox has to say…" The host stood closer holding the microphone near the two. Mulder turned to Scully, and Scully grew wide eyed. She didn't think it was a good idea to propose or anything in front of everyone, especially as a joke.

Mulder took Scully's hands in his, looking up at her finally. "Dana, we've been together for only a few months, dated only a few times… but even so, I can't help but feel you fill a need in me… We've gone through many hard times, with the loss of both of our parents, with your illness, with my sister…" Scully's smile went away and she looked at him differently now. She heard the conversation change from boyfriend-girlfriend into partners.

"…The only thing stopping us from taking this last step is ourselves, but we've past the test. We've proven we can't do with out, and we can only survive together… Dana… will you marry me?" Mulder asked. Scully's heart stopped. Even though this was fake, even though it was all a charade, it felt so not-what-she thought it'd feel like.

This time she tightened her fingers that intertwined with his. She felt a shortness of breath, but the audience, the host, the stage, the carnival, the dance, Halloween Eve, the candy, the children, her apartment, her lap top, their partnership, their history… it all faded. Now it was just her and him. Everyone waited in patience as she whispered, "Yes."

Mulder took a step closer, sliding his hands from hers, onto her hips. She looked up at him and he tilted his head slowly. Scully licked her lips once before Mulder pressed his against her. The kiss became passionate soon, and the audience remained quiet.

She longed for him to be inside of her and now he was. His tongue curved inside of her and twisted. She shut her eyes as did he, and she moved her arms around his neck. This kiss wasn't a charade, this kiss wasn't a joke, it wasn't boyfriend-girlfriend, it wasn't fiancées, it wasn't getting married, it wasn't something they wanted… it was what both of them needed.

Finally the two separated as reality kicked in. Soon the audience started to cheer, Scully could even see some women shedding tears in the front rows. She looked away and up at Mulder, he looked at her. Then, as the host began to address the audience about how great this was and it was a first in this carnivals history, Scully slowly reached her hand out to Mulder's. He looked down at their hands and as she curled her fingers through his, he held on to her too. The host was now getting ready to do the magic trick but Mulder pulled Scully off stage. Some of the audience could tell what was going on and smiled, the host finally got it and let out a real laugh.

Mulder knew the grounds and he knew the quickest way out of the carnival. Scully struggled to keep up, but wouldn't let go of him. They rushed to her car and he quickly put the key in the engine. The only thing Scully was afraid of was that by the time they got to her place her thoughts would stop her from what she wanted to do most. Mulder drove fast, afraid of the same thing.

When they pulled up to her apartment they moved even quicker. Before they even reached her door Mulder pulled off her jacket. He pushed her up against her door, standing as close as he could. He dove his tongue into her rougher now, and she struggled with the keys in her hand. He started to undo her top while he caressed her neck. She finally found her key and pushed it in the slot. Her door opened and they fell in. It was a hard fall, especially since he fell on her. But she smiled and he softly put his hand on her forehead, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't think I made myself clear earlier…" Mulder stated as he kissed her neck gently. Scully started to undo his shirt now as he continued to talk into her, "I don't love my girlfriend, I love my partner who's been there every step of the way for me. I love the red headed woman who's beaten the toughest, scariest monsters in everyone's life combined. I love you Scully," he told her as he pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around him again, and slowly she pulled him closer, "I love you two, Mulder. I always have."

**TBC… Chapter 6 on its way! **


	6. until this weekend

**Chapter 6**

**October 31st 8:00 a.m.**

Scully and Mulder sat on the couch comfortably. Scully had been asleep for a few hours now and she lay in his arms. He stroked her head gently until he heard her start to awake. He only had his boxers on and she only wore his shirt, which covered most everything since she was so much smaller then him.

Mulder smiled at her as she started to open her eyes, "Morning." She half smiled, trying to wake up still, and he took his arm away from around her.

"How'd you sleep?" Scully asked trying to get up a little. Mulder grinned, "Who slept!"

After a few more minutes she started to really wake up but it was hard. She kept leaning back against his chest, not only because she was cold but because just having her skin touch his warmed not only her body but her mind and soul.

Mulder wrapped his arms back around her and kissed the top of her head like he had the times before. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep quickly.

After another half hour or so Scully woke up again. She found she was now lying down on her couch with the blanket around her and her head carefully placed on a pillow. She got up rubbing her eyes and then getting a whiff of what smelt like bacon. She got up stretching and headed around the corner to her kitchen, there she saw Mulder cooking up a storm. He had four pans on the stove and two plates ready to go. It took him a minute to realize she was there but when he did he had her sit at her table.

"Mulder you really don't have to do this you know," She wanted to at least help him. Mulder just smiled and brought two plates over. The food looked fabulous and she was very hungry. He left the table and came back with two coffees and an orange juice to share.

Once he sat down and relaxed a bit he looked up to see Scully grinning at him.

"What?" Mulder asked. Scully smiled wider then looked away, "I just didn't realize you treated you're fiancé's so well." He smiled, "Well just to tell you a secrete, I've treated you best out of the four."

Scully grinned wider, "Oh I'm sure all right!"

After the two shared a nice breakfast and chatted, Mulder cleaned up the dishes, still not letting Scully help. After he was done with that, he sat down at the table again, next to Scully.

"I'm going to swing home and get changed then come back here, ok?" Scully nodded and he went to get his jacket. She stopped him before he left though, "Why don't you bring an overnight bag and some extra clothes?" Mulder was able to tell this was Scully's way of inviting him to stay a few extra days, and he smiled. She waited for some sort of audio response but he finally responded with a simple kiss on her cheek.

After he left Scully put her hand over her cheek- just because they had slept together it didn't change the effect he had over her. She went to her bedroom after a moment's pause, to get dressed. She felt like taking a shower but was too lazy and tired to actually venture into the tub.

It didn't seem like much time had passed when Mulder knocked on her door. He stood in the doorway with a large grin.

"What?" Scully asked as he stepped into the room. He set down the two bags he had in his hands then sat at her kitchen table again.

"Well?" Scully was always curious. He put his hand on hers, which lay on her knee, then trying to keep a straight face he started, "you know my friend, Jim?"

Scully nodded, "yeah…"

"Well, him and his fiancé have invited us to their wedding." Scully's eyebrow slowly rose, "and you being you, said of course we'd go, right?"

Mulder grinned, "You know me all too well."

"Ok Mulder, here's the rules though- after the wedding's over we 'split up', during the wedding if you touch me I'll smack you, and no getting us even more involved. I don't want to be a brides maid, I don't want to pass out fliers, I don't want to make any speeches- got it?" Mulder smiled softly, "Thanks for going with me."

She nodded as he slid his hand up on her leg and kissed her neck softly. She pushed him away jokingly and tried to get away from him. He chased her around the room playfully until he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more.

Maybe gong to this wedding wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

To catch part II, look for updates. Just imagine all the surprises that could unfold at the wedding! 

Thanks for reading and please let me know what I need to work on, and what you liked about this story!


End file.
